(3)Super Mario 64 vs (14)Mario Kart 8 2015
Results Round One '' ''Thursday, November 12, 2015 Ulti's Analysis SFF beatdowns of the highest level always amuse me, and a Wii or Wii U game getting its ass handed to it on a plate also amuses me. This was a wonderful performance by Mario 64, and for those of us who picked it to make a deep run in this contest it's exactly the kind of no-mercy poll we were looking for. On a deeper level for me, fuck the Mario Kart series. The only ones that are even remotely playable are Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart 64, because those are the games that existed before things like blue shells, dual cars, snake drifting, and motion controls. Mind you, they're still garbage and I said remotely playable. The entire concept of rubberband AI and punishing the players who do well by giving good items to those in last place is a gigantic example of our "everyone gets a trophy, don't hurt anyone's feelings" PC culture. It helped raise an entire generation of entitled gamers that are unable to face reality. And why would they? They got to sit in front of Mario Kart and get handed blue shells and lightning bolts if they were in last place. What's dumb is this crap is happening in the real world, too. No more tag, no more dodgeball, no more running at recess, nothing. You must be all-inclusive at all times because we can't hurt anyone's feelings. We can't teach anyone how to win by first teaching them how to lose. No more getting in fights. And now they want to ban words like mother, father, husband, wife, boy, and girl, because the liberal PC crowd and LGBT lobby will pretend to get offended if you're not trans-inclusive. This video is not as impossible as you think: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XM-HJT8_esM Fuck Mario Kart and fuck equality. You're allowed to lose. Suck it up and deal with it. Thank you based Mario 64 for not even letting this trash break 20% on you. Ctes's Analysis This match was not interesting and everyone knew that. It might be the Wii U game with the highest playrate, but it's fine just feeding Mario Kart 8 to SM64 too, because it was never going to do anything in the bracket, which is unfortunate, since it's a great game! But yeah, put MK64 or SMK in the bracket and it might be fun. The latter in particular should have huge board support next bracket after Year of SNES and Super Metroid's run in particular. Everyone knew this would be a blowout, but I expected it to be a lot worse due to direct SFF. I think I predicted SM64's percentage to be eight times higher just like the numbers at the end of the game, but this honestly isn't as much as you'd think. Especially considering SM64 was taken to the finale by a few people. Pretty sure pre-contest it was the favorite of the Mario games. But I guess the SFF isn't as direct as I thought. The two games are from different generations and different genre too, even though they feature the same characters. In my head, SM64 haven't held up very good and should go by nostalgia mostly, but I'm in a minority there and the game remains big with speed runs in particular. There's also the fact that we've barely had any SFF all contest in general. It just doesn't really happen much anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any SFF in this match at all really. At least it's minimal. At this point, it seemed to have kinda disappeared from out contests for whatever weird reason, but that at least makes x-stat adjustments easier and also means that we maybe wouldn't see some game make a great run to be god stomped by OoT or something. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches